Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?
by TakenByFandoms818
Summary: It all started off as your typical Weasley Christmas: prank wars, buckets of snow, schemes, revenge, secrets, Weasley sweaters, and a couple cases of attempted murder. Well, that is until Rose got an earth-shattering gift from her blonde-haired boyfriend that deviated everything from its usual routine. SCOROSE and mentions of other pairings
1. Chapter 1: Lily Becomes A Snowman

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?- Lily Becomes A Snowman

**Hello everyone! First, I'd just like to thank you for pressing the handy dandy link to this story. This is my first fanfic so please give feedback. Below is a list of the families and ages/years that the characters are so ****that you won't be completely and utterly confused when you are reading this story:**

**Ron and Hermione**

**Rose (18 in her 7th year)**

**Hugo (15 and in his 5th year)**

**Harry and Ginny**

**James (18 and one year out of Hogwarts) **

**Albus "Al" (17 in his 7th year)**

**Lily (15 in her 5th year)**

**George and Angelina**

**Fred (19 and one year out of Hogwarts)**

**Roxanne "Roxy" (16 in her 5th year)**

**Bill and Fleur**

**Victoire "Vic" (23 and married to Teddy Lupin)**

**Dominique "Domi" (20 and two years out of Hogwarts)**

**Louis "Lou" (19 and one year out of Hogwarts)**

**Percy**** and**** Audrey**

**Molly (20 and two years out of Hogwarts)**

**Lucy (15 and in her 5th year)**

**Neville and Hannah Longbottom**

**Alice "Ali" (17 and in her 7th year)**

**Frank (15 and in his 5th year)**

**Luna and Rolf Scamander**

**Lorcan (15 in his 5th year)**

**Lysander (15 in his 5th year)**

**Katie and Oliver Wood**

**Xavier (20 and 2 years out of Hogwarts)**

**Draco and Astoria Malfoy**

**Scorpius "Scorp" (17 in his 7th year)**

**Seamus and Lavender Finnigan**

**Miranda (18 and one year out of Hogwarts)**

**Haley (17 and in her 7th year)**

**Remus and Tonks (deceased)**

**Teddy (25 married to Victoire Weasley)**

**This story will be in Rose's Point of View and not all of the characters listed above will be in the story, but they may be mentioned. Also, some of the pairings above are not canon such as Seamus and Lavender, and Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. In addition, Miranda Finnigan, Haley Finnigan, and Xavier Wood are my OCs. Most of the characters ages are also non-canon except for the ages of the characters that appeared in The Deathly Hallows and then their birthdays are also non-canon so that would also alter their ages.**

**Quote of the Post: "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have." ~Hermione**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the amazing J.K Rowling *sigh***

**(Sorry about the really long author's note they won't normally be this long)**

**And without further ado please enjoy Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?**

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?

Lily Becomes A Snowman

Rose

I woke up when a hyperactive redhead jumped on my bed (which I was happily sleeping in, thank you very much) while her brother simultaneously poured a bucket of snow on my head (no he couldn't have dumped water on my head like a normal person. No, he just _had _to use snow. Then again, I would've killed him either way.) Lily, who had just successfully catapulted me out of bed and into a furious heap on the floor, smirked before racing out the door (smart move, Lily.) James however was not as smart as his sister and he simply smirked down at me.

I spluttered, frozen and soaked to the bone, and quickly snatched up my wand from my dresser, intent on making James wish that he were never born. I pointed my wand so that it was level with his face.

"Wait Rosie! You're not of age! You can't do magic outside of school! Did I mention that you're my favorite cousin?" James protested. I smirked in response.

"_Chiroptera_!" I yelled, watching in amusement as James' bogies turned against him and began attacking him. I'm such an awesome cousin aren't I?

I picked myself off the floor and gingerly walked over James, who had dropped to the floor in a futile attempt to thwart off my bat bogey hex. I don't know why he'd even try to protect himself that way. He should've learned by now that there was no escaping my bat bogey hex. After all, I did learn from the best.

As I was about to leave mine, Alice, and Lily's room I turned around.

"Oh and James, honey," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "try to remember your so called 'favorite cousin's' birthday. I turned 18 three days ago _and _you were at the party too." I shook my head. You'd think that he'd remember my birthday after he'd attended a huge party for it three days ago and I turned of age over a year ago. I mean honestly, talk about a short-term memory.

I turned and walked down the hallway, my pajamas dripping from my abrupt awakening. I smirked as I saw the back of a short redheaded girl (yeah I know that doesn't really clear things up since it's Christmas at the Burrow, but too bad.) The cat in her hands gave her away. Lily _loved _cats to the point that I think that she would marry a cat if she could (though I don't think that Lorcan would appreciate that.)

I tiptoed behind her while carefully levitating a conveniently placed bucket of snow outside of Domi's room. (James must've been about to wake Domi up. Though I don't know why he'd pick to wake up the two girls who were _definitely _not morning people and had the fieriest temper to wake up, but don't ask me. James has never been the brightest.) The bucket of snow hovered over Lily's head, slowly tipping. Just as the first snowflake was about to fall she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rosie."

Shocked that I was caught (I was _never _caught), I lost control of the bucket and the snow fell out of it, plummeting onto an angry Lily's head. The tabby cat yowled and frantically raced away, resembling a running snowball. Lily furiously ripped the bucket off of her head and I was surprised that the snow didn't melt from her anger. (I stand corrected. Lily may be the fieriest of us all.)

Knowing that if I stayed then Lily would hex me into oblivion (she was never one for rules and the law regarding the use of magic outside of school never seemed to apply to her. She always blamed the adults or our older, of age cousins), I raced out of the room and flung myself down the stairs and into the safety of the living room (which had a lot of witnesses.)

I launched myself over the couch before landing safely on it next to Al. I looked over my shoulder, breathing heavily with my drenched red curls wild and in my face. Al silently took in my soaked, harried state before raising an eyebrow and returning to his conversation with his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom. (Sadly I couldn't invite my boyfriend/best friend because although the animosity had died down over the years it would still be extremely awkward since it was Christmas.) I greeted Alice (after all she was one of my best friends even if I will never understand why she would pick to date Al of all people. Now don't get me wrong, they were perfect for each other and Scorp and I had even set them up, but it still grossed me out when I walked in on them snogging.)

I looked over my shoulder again, expecting to find a murderous Lily sprinting down them, but to my surprise I saw a newly dried Lily skip down the steps in her pink and white polka dot pajamas and she took a seat next to me. That reminded me, I flicked my wand and was instantly dried. I looked at Lily, surprised that I hadn't met my untimely doom.

Merlin! She had that evil glint in her eyes! It was _never _good when that happened. The last time that happened…let's just say that it wasn't pretty. She smiled innocently at me, and I warily smiled back. What was going on? Lily _always _got revenge and she never backed down from the annual Weasley-Potter prank war. Speaking of which…I smirked as I watched Fred walk through the doorway, sporting his brand new blue Weasley sweater. However, just as he walked into the living room his outfit transformed into a tight, frilly pink dress with the words "JAMES IS THE PRANK MASTER. BOW BEFORE HIM PEASANT" printed across the chest in neon orange letters. The look was complete with bright red lipstick, pink stilettos, and several pink bows in his auburn hair. The look on his face was absolutely priceless! It was a cross between shock, humiliation, and anger so strong that it was close to murder. I collapsed onto the floor in laughter; tears of mirth streaming down my face.

"JAMES!" I heard Fred scream as he darted up the stairs to go kill my cousin. I looked over at Lily, who had collapsed onto the floor as well from her fits of laughter. She wiped away her tears, unable to keep the enormous grin off her face.

"That was you wasn't it?" Lily questioned. I was shocked and I immediately stopped laughing. How did she figure that out? I clearly pinned the blame on James and yet she still figured it out! Although it was Christmas, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread weight down my stomach. Not only had I been caught once, but I had been caught twice. Twice! By the same person too! I must be losing by touch. I nodded wordlessly at Lily. She smirked.

"Well then I guess I forgive you for turning me into a snowman earlier. I must admit that that prank on Fred was pure genius, especially since you framed James! I gotta say I'm impressed Rosie, you got two birds with one stone." I looked at Lily, surprised. She didn't usually dish out compliments like that. What was she playing at? I smiled at Lily, playing along.

"Well I do have a bit of a reputation at Hogwarts." My eyes widened. I had _not _meant to say that and knowing Lily she'd be able to fit the pieces together. (As far as my family knew, excluding Uncle George, I only pranked at home, not at Hogwarts. After all, I'd never been caught once, that is until this morning.) Sure enough I saw the gears turning in her head as her mouth dropped. I half expected her to jump up into the air and start screaming, "I knew it!" over and over until the people all the way in America could hear her.

However, just at that moment James and Fred barreled down the steps, followed by a vehemently hostile Dominique who was red faced and screaming and swearing at them in French. I assumed that she got caught in the crossfire of James and Fred's prank war as her hair was now neon pink and Domi _hated_ pink_._ James and Fred were in for it.

They probably would've died if the Woods hadn't arrived at that minute. You see, Domi was dating Xavier Wood and since Domi had a temper as short as a wick, any boyfriend that she had must be able to calm her down. Xavier quickly took in the scene with wide eyes and rushed over to Domi. He held her back while she fought hard to break free of his grasp and managed to wrestle her wand out of her hand. He whispered calming words into her ear and that miraculously calmed her down. She reluctantly turned around and allowed him to stroke her vibrant hair and hug her. I gotta admit, I had some respect for that guy. Anyone that could face an angry Domi, let alone actually calm her down was incredibly brave; like facing a dragon brave. Though facing Domi was an awful lot like facing a dragon (don't ask how I know that.) I mean after all, her patronus was a dragon.

I gulped as I suddenly realized that Domi's wrath was no longer distracting Lily. To avoid that particular conversation I hastily jumped up and headed over to where the adults were conversing. I greeted Oliver and Katie Wood. Oliver asked me about Gryffindor's chances for the house cup (No surprise there, he's always talking about Quidditch. Not that I mind that much. I love Quidditch.) I played as Seeker on the team and I happily gave him a play-by-play of our victories against Hufflepuff and Slytherin and how we were going to play Ravenclaw for the cup later in the year.

"Your boyfriend's Keeper for the team isn't he, Rosie?" Katie asked. I blushed and nodded at her.

"I bet he isn't nearly as good as me though," Oliver proclaimed, causing Katie to "accidentally" stomp on his foot.

"Oops. Sorry, Quidditch Nazi," Katie apologized, although it lost it's effect from her huge smirk. I excused myself, getting slightly uncomfortable since they had started gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Anyway, I'd better start wishing my enormous family a happy Christmas.

I made my way over to Uncle George who was sitting on the carpet by the fireplace, showing one of his newest products (Hair-Changing Hilarity one drop of that stuff into the target's hair and it turns the exact color that the prankee hates the most. Perfect for the unsuspecting Slytherin!) to Lucy who was eating up his every word. It seemed like she was going through a rebellious stage, at least according to her parents. According to me, she's finally seeing the light. She'd loosened up a lot and had become all around more enjoyable (not that she hadn't been enjoyable before.) Uncle George saw me coming and beamed at me.

"Rosie!" He cried happily. He jumped up off the carpet, rushed over to me, hugged my tight, and tousled my hair.

"Uncle George! You're acting like you haven't seen me in months. I just saw you last night!"

He smiled at me and said, "Well I was going into Rosie withdrawal." He pulled me tight again.

"How're the pranks coming, Scarlet?" He whispered into my ear.

I should probably explain the nickname. You see since I was little I've heard about the Marauders and I was immediately infatuated with them. (I even swiped the Marauder's map from James after he swiped it from Uncle Harry's desk. Shhhh don't tell James; he still hasn't figured it out yet.) When I got to Hogwarts I was determined to carry on their legacy and become a legend that would never be forgotten. (Yeah I know big goals for just a little first year but I've always thought big.) I explained this to my new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Now don't go and give me a lecture about fraternizing with the enemy or any of that crap. I've heard it all before and Scorp and I have just stopped caring about what other people think about our relationship. There was just something about Scorpius Malfoy that made me trust him from the minute I met him, and for some odd reason he trusted me too. It could've been the look in his eyes that made him seem as though he'd experienced more than he should have, or maybe it was his conviction that people would hate him instantly. I'm still not entirely sure of what caused this mutual trust. I just know that I'd trust him with my life, and he'd trust me with his.

Personally, I think that it's incredibly idiotic and unjust to judge a person just on the basis of who his parents are. Don't people understand that he's not his father? That he's not his grandfather? Why punish an innocent child for actions that he didn't commit?

Let's just make one thing clear off the bat, before you start judging me as well. Scorpius is _nothing _like his father was (well other than appearance.) For one Scorp is incredibly brave; brave enough to ask the Sorting Hat to put him into Gryffindor and brave enough to face the possibility of being disowned. Which his grandfather did do. However, Scorp's father was so furious that they disowned his grandfather in return. Don't give me that look, I'm just telling you what happened and I have to admit that Mr. Malfoy isn't that bad. I know, I know, I can practically hear your gasps. Just to prove it, even _Dad _admits that he isn't that bad, yeah I know unbelievable.

Of course, there's still a lot of tension and we aren't going to inviting all of the Malfoys over for supper anytime soon, but a lot of the animosity had eased. It had eased enough to the point that I could invite Scorp over for a while without any tension. That being said, I couldn't exactly invite him for Christmas at the Burrow yet. That tradition has yet to see a Malfoy.

Sorry, I'm getting off track. My point is that Scorp is different from his family and it's not fair to judge him before you've met him. Needless to say, I was incredibly pleased when I learned that my new best friend was a prankster at heart. He was also very bright. Just like me, or at least I've been told. People always tell me that I have my mum's brains, which may be true. I just use my powers for fun and mischief instead of studying from dusty old textbooks.

Scorp shared this philosophy. However, we had no desires to serve any detentions (my dad and uncles had told me about the terrors of detention. Particularly, those about a horrid woman named Umbridge) or receive any howlers (my mum could _yell_.) Due to this, we agreed that we had to be anonymous and that we would never be caught pranking at Hogwarts (and we still haven't seven years later.) Inspired by the Marauders, I devised a plan. I proposed that we would always sign our pranks, calling ourselves the Masked Marauders. This way people would subconsciously suspect James, as he was named after two Marauders, but James wouldn't have a problem with it. It would give him attention (which he loved) and would help him live up to his namesakes, but the professors wouldn't have enough evidence to punish him for it.

Scorp quickly agreed but said that we should have nicknames just like the first Marauders did. We thought about it for a minute before coming up with the perfect nicknames. I'd be called Scarlet, after my scarlet hair, and Scorp would be called Nightshade since he was named after a constellation (we decided that Nightshade sounded much cooler than Starlight or something of that sort and something like Scorpion would be way too obvious.)

However, a problem quickly arose. It soon became blatantly obvious that James couldn't be behind our pranks. Our pranking styles were completely different. Scorp and I were very articulate in our pranks, coming up with ingenious schemes that required hours of preparation, whereas James was a more spur of the moment prankster. People wondered who the Masked Marauders were. No one suspected little Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. We were only first years after all, and we were already carrying out pranks that are still talked about to this day.

No one knew that we were the Masked Marauders except Uncle George, who provided us with supplies and occasionally new ideas if we were suffering from a case of pranker's block. Well and I guess Lily now. Curse my big mouth. Lily is too smart for her own good. If I'd let that slip to anyone else they wouldn't have figured it out, except maybe Al and Alice (but only because they were mine and Scorp's best friends.) We actually considered telling them our secret before, but we decided against it. The less people that knew the less likely that people would find out.

Now that that's settled let's get back to Uncle George. I stepped back from his embrace and smiled at him.

"Did you like that little spectacle right now, involving a certain son of yours?" He burst out laughing, his head thrown back. After a couple minutes of hysterical laughter he wiped a tear from his cheek and took a couple deep breaths, calming down.

"I should probably scold you for making my son wear a frilly pink dress, but I'm just too bloody proud of you." He ruffled my curls again. "Now can you tell me how you charmed the threshold to only prank Fred?" He whispered hopefully.

"A prankster never reveals her secrets," I replied playfully. (He'd told me that before.)

"Not even for her Uncle George?" He pouted at me, complete with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it! My uncle, a full-grown man, was pouting at me and was trying to look cute and innocent (which he definitely wasn't.)

I opened my mouth to answer, but Grandpa Weasley called for our attention and asked us to find a seat, as we were about to start opening presents. I didn't need to be told twice. I hurriedly made my way through the swarm of bustling people and I finally plopped back down on my spot on the couch. Lily kept shooting me knowing glances and I dreaded the conversation that we were bound to have in the near future. I made a point of avoiding her gaze in the hope that it would delay that particular conversation.

After making sure that everyone was seated, Grandpa Weasley waved his wand and the presents under the tree zoomed over to their recipient. I smiled at my enormous pile (sometimes having a gigantic family had its perks.) I ripped open my first present (don't judge me I love Christmas and presents too. So yes, I tear me presents open like the five year old that I am.) and saw that it was Uncle George's decoy present.

I should probably explain that, too. Every year Uncle George sent me a decoy present. It was usually a bag of some type or some musty old book, or at least that's what it seemed like. All the bags had undetectable extension charms on them that had a countless number of prank supplies in it. The books were always hallowed out and held a slip of paper in it, telling me where to find the prank supplies and the spell that I would need to gain access to them.

This year Uncle George gave me the ugliest bag that I had ever had the misfortune to see. Just looking at it made me want to barf. It was a tiny cloth bag, about the size of my hand, with a gold clasp to keep it closed. It had the ugliest combination of colors that I'd ever seen. It was maroon and brown, which were swirled together, and it had little red and purple stars, also swirled, decorating it.

I glanced up at Uncle George and saw that he was looking at me, trying (and failing) to contain his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and silently motioned for me to open it up later. I nodded wordlessly.

I ripped over the majority of the rest of my presents, so that only one unopened present remained. I got my scarlet traditional Weasley sweater (Scorp and I always laughed at the color. It almost seemed like Grandma Weasley knew that I was Scarlet.) I had received countless books on various topics all the way from "Quidditch Through The Ages" to "How to Groom Your Toenails." I also got a mountain of rose-related products, such as soaps, shampoos, and perfumes, which I vowed to never use. I scowled at the pile of rose-related items. I hated roses with a burning passion. You see everyone always assumed that I loved roses since I'm named after them, so I never got any other flowers than those thorny little abominations (unless they were from Scorp. He always got me blue orchids, my favorite kind.) It was for the same reason that Lily hated lilies. Our hatred over the flowers that we were named after was actually one of the things that we bonded over.

I looked over at Lily and saw that she was scowling at a matching pile of lily-related products. She raised her eyes to me and looked at me and then we both nodded. Once we got to our room we would switch our products like we did every year.

I turned back to my last present and smiled at it. I could tell who it was from just by looking at it. It was shaped like a shoebox, and there was an endless amount of tape on the scarlet wrapping paper. It was obvious that he'd actually taken the time to wrap the present by hand instead of just spelling it like most people did. A warm felling filled my chest as I smoothed out my boyfriend's little masterpiece. I felt a smile spread across my face as I carefully opened the present. I laughed at what I found inside. Inside was another painstakingly wrapped, scarlet box, but this one was much smaller, about the size of my big toe. I shook my head. Only Scorp would wrap a box inside another box. I reached inside the box and gingerly picked up the smaller one, not wanting to break whatever was inside in case it was fragile. I took a deep breath as I opened the little box. I gasped, and in the process somehow managed to choke on my own spit.

Lily looked over, most likely about to ask what the bloody hell was wrong with me, but she saw what I was holding and her mouth dropped. I could feel my face burning from anger. How could he? How dare he? I jumped up and apparated to Malfoy Manor, still clutching the little box. The little box that contained a small diamond ring and a little slip of paper with the words

_Marry Me? ~S.M. _written on it.

**Like that ****cliffy ;P? I'll try to update soon. Of course, reviews are always good motivation to write more *cough* hint *cough* though don't worry I really will try to update ASAP. **

**Oh! And since I'm sure that some of you may be wondering about this the reason why no one except Lily has figured out that Rose and Scorp are the Masked Marauders when they are so obvious with the scarlet stuff is because Rose's favorite color is Scarlet (she just doesn't like scarlet flowers because they remind her too much of Roses) so everyone else thinks that Scorpius is giving Rose all of this scarlet stuff because it's Rose's favorite color.**

**Hit that nice button below?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Please?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: I Go On A Rampage

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?: Chapter Two

**Hello my lovelies! (I've always wanted to say th****at.) First, thank you for continuing with this story and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed! I swear, every time I got an email alert or a review I did a happy dance (my family can vouch for this.) Sorry for not posting for so long! I didn't have wifi for a while.**

**Dare To Do When You Are About To Die of Boredom: Answer the phone and then scream "MY BANANA IS CRYING!" Then hang up.**

**Quote of the Post: "There's no need to call me sir, Professor." -Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't the amazing JK Rowling. Maybe a Polyjuice potion is necessary? ;P**

**Lastly, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I've tried editing it over and over but well I just hope that it's okay. But I can't know that unless you review *cough* hint *cough***

**Enjoy!**

I Go On A Rampage

I arrived at Malfoy Manor with a _Pop!_ I angrily stomped through the open iron gates, up the stone pathway, and the white marble steps. I was so furious that I almost punched a hole through the door when I knocked on it. I impatiently tapped my foot, but barged in after ten seconds, rendered incapable of waiting. I marched into the pristine entrance hall, the white marble gleaming so much that I could see my reflection in it. I belatedly realized that I had apparated over while still in my blue and white polka dot pajamas (yes, Lily and I have matching pajamas, problem?) and pink bunny slippers. Oh well, too late to turn back now.

I should probably explain why I'm so mad at my boyfriend. I mean, I know that he did have my best interests at heart, and that he had obviously spent a great deal of time planning this, but there was one glaring detail that he had missed. It was the only thing that I had ever wanted in a proposal. I wasn't like other girls who had impossibly high standards for proposals, or spent an absurd amount of time imagining the perfect proposal, complete with a candlelit dinner, a romantic walk on the beach, or any other of that clichéd crap. (Don't get me wrong, I love the beach and food, I just find that they are incredibly clichéd. And I want to do things that no one else had ever done before. What was the point of living if you just followed in the footsteps ahead of you? Wouldn't you rather create your own path? Sorry, I'm rambling again.) All that I had ever wanted was for the one I loved to actually be there, they didn't even have to get down on one knee if they didn't want to. All I had ever wanted was to share this significant moment with my significant other. Scorp knew that and that was why I was currently on a rampage.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! AND YES THIS IS SERIOUS ENOUGH FOR ME TO USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME! HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed as I marched to the Malfoy's living room, where they were sure to be exchanging Christmas presents. Sure enough, when I reached the archway to the living room, I saw that the Malfoys were sitting quietly in white armchairs, surrounding a colossal Christmas tree. Scorp had a look of pure terror on his face, a half open present lying across his lap. I noticed that he was opening my gift to him, and I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears (that had happened before, don't ask.) I was tempted to march up to Scorp, yank the present off of his lap and smash it into a million pieces. (I know, I know I was being a bit too um….enthusiastic but hey I was absolutely furious, and once I'm that far gone I can't think straight. Usually Scorp was the only one who could calm me down and talk some sense into me, but seeing as I was mad at him… Well, let's just say that this should be interesting.)

I stomped up to Scorp in all of my pajama-clad glory and screamed at him, "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL WHEN YOU CAME UP WITH THAT "BRILLIANT" IDEA? HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO ME WHEN YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE?"

"Okay, well we'll just give you two some privacy," Mr. Malfoy said with wide eyes before scurrying out of the room with his wife.

"W-what?" Scorpius spluttered.

"What do you mean what? I mean this!" I yelled, waving the box at him before throwing it at him with a little more force than necessary. He caught it before it could hit him. Curse his Keeper skills. They really made it hard to throw things at him when I was in a rage. Then again, I was in a rage so often that he may have gotten so good at being a Keeper because of that. Well then he has me to thank when he goes professional. (Scorp had received several letters from various professional teams practically begging him to join their team.) Scorp stood up.

"Rose, I didn't give this to you," he said with absolute certainty.

"What do you mean you didn't give this to me? It was signed with your initials and it was wrapped in scarlet wrapping paper," I asked, confuzzled. (Confuzzled is a cross between confused and puzzled. Hugo and Lily have been trying to make it a word since they could talk and over time the word sort of grew on me.)

"Rose," he said, taking a few steps towards me and grasped my wrists. "Scarlet," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. Oh no! I was supposed to be mad at him! He wasn't supposed to have this much of an effect on me when I was mad at him! I could feel myself calming down, against my will, with that name.

"Scarlet, I didn't give that ring to you," he repeated.

"Then how do you explain the wrapping paper, Nightshade?" I asked.

"Rosie, I use the same wrapping paper every year. Someone could've just noticed that and duplicated it," he explained. I relaxed slightly. "I am absolutely certain that I did not give you this ring," he continued, holding the ring with two fingers, "because this is the ring I got you." He reached into his pocket dropped the offending ring into it, and pulled out a scarlet box. He then got down on one knee and opened it. I gasped, shocked beyond words. I completely forgot what I was mad about, or even that I was mad at all. Scorp tended to have that effect on me. It really annoyed me at times.

Inside the box was a small gold ring with a diamond set in it. Except, this was not your traditional ring. It had a scarlet gemstone placed in the center of the diamond, and two diamond wings that fluttered, attached to the diamond. I smiled madly as I registered it for what it was and what was happening. It was a Snitch, Scorpius proposed to me with a diamond Snitch; it made me even happier (if that was possible) at the appropriateness of it. All anger that I had felt towards Scorpius a moment ago had dissipated and was replaced with love so intense that I could barely restrain myself from flinging my arms around his neck and snogging the living daylights out of him. However, I deemed that inappropriate since he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Scarlet, I love you with every single cell of my body. I mean, I'd rather die than see you get hurt. And I don't know how a guy like me could ever even have a chance with someone as incredible as you. You are the most amazing person that I have ever had the fortune to meet, and I will never know how I got so lucky that I got to meet someone like you. I love you so much Scarlet, and I never, ever want to lose you. So will you please, please marry me?" I stood there, dumbstruck. How could he possibly think that he was the lucky one? God, how could I have possibly had the privilege to know him?

"Well, I guess this isn't exactly the best timing seeing as you were just yelling at me for proposing to you. I was planning on doing this after our annual Christmas Quidditch match but this seemed like the right time," he said, scratching his head. He stood up, and I surged forward and kissed him with an intensity that surprised both of us. He kissed me back with the same fervor. My hands instinctively wound around his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Some people say that when they kissed the right person than it felt like fireworks were going off, but this wasn't some petty fireworks, this was a blazing inferno. We broke apart, gasping for air. Sometimes I really hated oxygen.

Scorpius smiled. "I take that as a yes then?" He asked hopefully. And in that moment it didn't matter to me that Scorp and I were only in our 7th year, and I didn't care about my family's reaction. All I knew is that I wanted to be with Scorp until infinity ran out. And no one would take that from me. I wouldn't let that happen, even if I had to fight a dragon again to ensure that. Heck, I would fight a thousand dragons if it meant that I never had to leave Scorp's side. No, no one could separate us and Merlin help the bloody bastard that thought otherwise.

However, I didn't particularly feel like admitting that yet so I simply smiled at him and lovingly said "Yes, you moron." He laughed and simultaneously sighed in relief as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Only you Rose, only you could turn moron into a term of endearment." The look that he gave me turned my legs to jelly, but there was something that was bugging me.

"Hey Scorp," I said, "If you didn't give me that ring then who did?"

"That my dear Rose is an excellent question." I grinned, forming a plan. Scorpius grinned too.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Probably," I replied.

"Let's prank them back," we said together

**Who do you think it is? (It might not be the most obvious person.)**

**Comment who you think it is!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Partake In A Mock Fight

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?: Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much! We got a bunch of reviews last chapter and they all completely made my day. So thank you so much to you guys and also for continuing with this story. Most of you thought that it was Lily, so let's see if you're right, shall we?**

**Quote of the Post: "You foul, loathsome, evil little ****cockroach!" -Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: It seems that I made the Polyjuice potion wrong….so I can't pretend to be the incredible Jk Rowling **

I Partake In A Mock Fight

"Alright, let's go over what we know," Scorp said as we steadied ourselves after apparating down the road leading to the Burrow. (We apparated there since we wanted to be able to talk and critique our plan outside of the earshot and vision of the inhabitants of the Burrow.)

"One, Lily has been acting very suspicious, however, I don't think that she's behind this because she looked genuinely surprised when I found the fake ring. Nevertheless, we shouldn't completely rule her out yet, you know how good an actress she is," I reply.

"Two," Scorp continues, "it probably was done by the hands of a well experienced prankster since it required time and attention to detail considering the scarlet wrapping paper. That rules out Lucy, since she's still a budding prankster, Vic and Teddy, since they haven't pulled a prank in years, Molly, Louis since he's been with Haley Finnigan almost 24/7, and Hugo because this really wasn't his style of prank."

"Three, this probably wasn't James' work since it required a lot of observation and it wasn't as spontaneous as his pranks usually are," I said.

"Do you think that one of your aunts or uncles could've pulled this off?" Scorp questioned.

"Uncle George probably would be able to pull it off, but I can't see him doing something this drastic. I don't think that my other uncles would have the time and the patience to plan and carry out the prank, and I doubt that my aunts would try anything that had a chance of ruining our relationship," I deducted.

"Alright, so that leaves Domi, Roxy, Fred, Al, Alice, and Lily," Scorp concluded.

"Right," I agreed. "Now, don't forget to watch for their reactions, but we still have to be convincing. All right? And just remember that I don't mean a word of what I say in there," I say a little hesitantly as the Burrow came into view. In all honesty, I was scared, and that wasn't a feeling that I was comfortable with or used to for that matter. But I was practically quaking in my bunny slippers, terrified of what Scorp was going to say, and what I was going to say as well. I knew that we wouldn't mean a word of what we said, but that didn't take away the hurt and the sting of our words. Words, even if you knew that they were lies, could hurt more than fire if it was coming from someone you love, and it also planted a seed of doubt in our minds. I was almost tempted to call off our little revenge prank just so that I wouldn't have to deal with all that pain. Almost. However, I knew that if I didn't do this then I would always wonder about who would've played a diabolical prank like this. I wasn't sure if I would hex whoever was responsible until they were just a scorch mark, or if I would give them a hug and congratulate them on a prank well played.

"And I promise that I won't mean a single word, Rose," Scorpius reassured, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him and looked into his beautiful blue-gray eyes. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before grabbing his hand and walking the remainder of the way to the door.

When we got there I reluctantly slid my hand out of his grasp and I slipped my new engagement ring off of my finger and into my pocket. Scorp began to protest, but seemed to realize that it would give everything away and nodded at me.

"Don't worry, once this is all over and done with I'm putting that ring on and I'm never taking it off again," I reassured. Scorp smiled at me.

"Alright, Scarlet are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I murmured and we faced the wooden door. I closed my eyes and pushed it open.

(Insert the Awesomest Line Break Here)

I stormed into the entrance of the Burrow, willing myself to get angry. Scorp stomped in after me and slammed the door behind us. Well, no turning back now. I whipped around and faced Scorpius; I could feel my face glowing with fury.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" I screamed, I wasn't sure where the insult came from; I just said the first thing that came to the top of my head.

"YOU COCKY LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL, WEASLEY!" He retaliated, and I couldn't help but feel hurt by it even though I knew that he didn't mean them.

"KNOW-IT-ALL THAT'S THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?" I challenged. At this point my family members had started filing into the entryway, wondering what all the yelling was about. I saw Lily's face and observed that she still seemed to be in shock.

"NO WEASLE, I WASN'T DONE YET! YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SO SPECIAL, THAT YOU'RE THE BEST, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FAMILY IS GREAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE GREAT," he screamed and I willed tears to stream down my face as I discreetly observed the reactions of our audience. Domi looked like she was consumed by her fury and Xavier had to hold her back so that she wouldn't kill Scorpius in her rage. (Domi was incredibly protective and would automatically attack anyone that said anything against any one of her friends or family members.) I ruled her out, there was no way that she was faking that rage and she wouldn't want to draw any attention to herself if she was the culprit.

"WELL YOU'RE SO HORRID THAT NOT EVEN A DEMENTOR WOULD KISS YOU!" I yelled furiously, every word painful to say, but I hoped he got my hint. My main insult (Dementor) had started with a d and I said not before it. Not D. As in it wasn't Domi. Scorp and I had worked on a way that we could narrow down our list of culprits and still keep up our act. This is what we'd come up with.

"YEAH," Scorpius raged, and I had to bite back a smile, he'd understood. "WELL, NOT EVEN A NON-SMELLING ROACH WOULD BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND ONE WHIFF OF YOUR BREATH!" I gave him the slightest of nods, signaling that I'd understood: it wasn't Roxy. I let out a laugh.

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU'VE GOT, MALFOY? YOU'VE REALLY DEGRADED TO BREATH-RELATED INSULTS?" I screamed while I observed another suspect out of the corner of my eye. Fred looked absolutely terrified and looked on the verge of running away and hiding behind his mummy. I choked back a laugh. It definitely wasn't Fred, apparently he was too afraid of mine and Scorp's combined rage.

"NO, THAT'S NOT THE BEST I'VE GOT! YOU'RE SO REPULSIVE THAT EVEN IF YOU WALKED DOWN A DARK ALLEY, CARRYING A PILE OF GALLEONS, THE POOREST MAN IN THE WORLD WOULDN'T MUG YOU!" Scorp shouted. I winced, that one was a punch to the gut, but I was able to figure out his little riddle: it wasn't Alice or Ali as we sometimes called her.

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE SO SLOW ON YOUR BROOM THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO OUTPACE A BUTTERFLY USING A FIREBOLT 3000!" I shrieked, desperately hoping that he understood. That one was a little trickier since I said the butterfly first. I almost jumped for joy when he gave me a slight nod. We were only down to Al and Lily now. I observed their faces, trying to unearth the culprit. Lily still looked completely in shock. I was about to glance at Al but Scorp started yelling again.

"WELL YOU'RE SUCH A TERRIBLE GIRLFRIEND THAT NOT EVEN THE GIANT SQUID IN THE LAKE WOULD DATE YOU!" His words cut through me like a knife and I stumbled backwards, and put my head in my hands, but I still figured out his puzzle. It wasn't Lily, so that left Al. Time to end our big spectacle. I looked up, tears cascading down my face. (And they weren't entirely fake either.) But I gave him the tiniest of nods.

"We'll if you feel that way," I whispered, "then I guess that we're done." I didn't mean a single word, but each word was as painful as basking in fire. There was a collective gasp from the peanut gallery. It looked like we had played our parts well.

"Yeah," Scorp whispered back, tears streamed down his face before he rushed out of the door. I wiped away my tears, and acted as though I was trying to put on a brave face, before marching up the steps and into my room where I collapsed onto my bed in a great heap. Only to jump back up, belatedly remembering that my bed was soaked through with arctic water from James' morning wake up call. Instead I collapsed onto the maroon carpet and started scheming.

Time to start Phase Two. Al wouldn't know what hit him.

**Comment your favorite insult! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4: Athena Turns Into A Popsicle

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?: Chapter Four

**Thank you again for continuing on with this story especially if you reviewed, followed, or ****favorited! It always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get an email alert or a review.**

**Quote of the Post: "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the amazing Jk Rowling. But a girl can wish, right?**

**Without further ado please enjoy!**

Athena Turns Into A Popsicle

After a few minutes, I heard several footsteps racing up the steps towards my room. I smiled into the carpet. Phase Two was starting off beautifully. I remained in my position; face down on the floor, as I eavesdropped on the conversation commencing outside the door.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear I'll kill him," I heard Domi say furiously. I could hear her pacing vehemently outside the door, scheming about how to murder my fiancé.

"I'd gladly join you," I heard another voice agree. Lucy, I think. That was rather surprising; Lucy was usually rather peaceful, well unless you offended Lysander, then you'd be in deep hippogriff dung. (Or well, as peaceful as us Weasley/Potters get.)

"Look, I'm mad at Scorp too, but I think that Rose needs comfort more than anything. So I think that if any of you can't control your tempers then you should head back down the stairs, and if Rose does decide to kill him then we'll gladly come and get you," I heard the voice of reason. Alice. It was times like this that I was incredibly glad to have her as a best friend. She was probably one of the only ones that could talk some sense into us Weasley/Potters when we were on a rampage. I heard several people grumble before walking down the stairs. After that I heard the door open as Lily and Alice entered.

"Rose!" They screamed as they saw my pitiful state. My hair was a wild mass, my body a limp heap on the carpet. Alice tried to roll me over, but I wouldn't give. My body racked with sobs as tears poured down my face. They weren't entirely fake either. You see this was the exact sort of pain I was trying to avoid earlier. However, most of it was an act, I simply over dramatized my real hurt, which actually made my act rather convincing.

Ali continued trying to roll me over but to no avail. She finally stopped, exasperated, but then she recruited Lily's help and eventually they rolled me over.

"How could he?" I whispered, hurt. However, I wasn't talking about Scorp like Alice and Lily seemed to think, I was talking about Al. I really didn't understand why he would do this. As far as I knew, Al fully supported mine and Scorp's relationship. So I really didn't get his motive.

"Yeah, he said some pretty hurtful things back there," Alice said. I did this weird half laugh half sob thing.

"Yeah, he did, but I did too. I didn't mean for things to escalate so quickly, I never-I never," I sobbed. Alice and Lily pulled me into a group hug, just letting me get it all out.

"Oh Merlin, what if he never forgives me?" I asked, completely horrified at the idea. I had said some truly horrid things back there and even though we had said that we wouldn't mean a word, the seed of doubt had still been planted.

"Rose, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened? All I know is that you opened up a gift and promptly apparated after that. Lily was too shocked by whatever the gift was to tell any of us anything," she gave Lily a pointed look, "she still hasn't told me. We were all worried sick, Rose! We had no idea where you'd gone and Lily wasn't in a proper state to enlighten us on what happened," she gave Lily another glare.

"A ring-it was a ring," Lily stammered. Alice gasped and looked at me. I nodded, confirming this statement. I then explained what had happened with the gift, altering what had really happened at Malfoy Manor. I told them that I had stormed into Malfoy Manor (which I did do), found Scorpius, grabbed him and apparated to the road by the Burrow (again true, I just left out some critical details) and that I yelled at him furiously while we stormed up to the Burrow (which was a lie, technically speaking, but it was necessary for Phase Two) which is when the scene downstairs happened.

"Now I see why you were so shocked," Alice said slowly to Lily after she registered what I said.

"Do we need to murder him?" Lily asked lovingly. I choked out a laugh. Lily was probably the only person that could say murder lovingly. Well, her and serial killers...

"I don't think so, but thanks for offering," I said weakly and gave them a feeble smile. I scrambled to my feet, and announced that I would go downstairs, after all there really was no point in moping, that would get absolutely nothing accomplished.

"There's our Rosie!" Alice cheered.

"You sure you want to go downstairs? I mean everyone else will understand, Rose. You just broke up with your boyfriend since 4th year." Lily sympathized.

"Lily, me and Scorp got together in 5th year..." I interrupted.

"Only because you were both too thick when it came to your feelings. And the two of you did kiss in your 4th year. Oh, Rose, don't act so surprised, Al and I saw it. We'd all like to think that you got together in 4th year; I mean otherwise I wouldn't have won that boatload of galleons from the betting pool. He's also your best friend, Rose, you do have a right to mope, you know," Alice explained, leaving me shocked.

"We're not that thick!" I protested.

"Yes, you are," they chorused back.

"Wait, Ali, what betting pool?" I asked, suspicious. Alice's eyes widened and she looked as though she spilled a secret.

"I-well-we-uh," she stammered. I left before I would start laughing at her. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Perfect, I looked like a mess. No, really, this was very good for Phase Two. My red eyes, blotchy face, and wild hair would make Al feel so much guiltier. And that was the main idea of Phase Two: making Al feel guilty, well that and causing him to become conflicted. That way he might confess and tell us his motive. Though we weren't expecting him to confess yet, it would start eating away at him, and that was a form of revenge in and of itself.

I staggered down the stairs, only to be met by a chorus of "Rose!"s and "What happened?"s. I told them the version of the story that I'd told Alice and Lily through a torrent of tears, making sure that Al saw my distress. I inwardly smirked as I observed his obvious guilt and his inner battle of whether or not to come clean.

I was distracted from this however, by a murderous Domi. She stormed towards the door, or well she attempted to. Xavier grabbed her by her waist and said, "Come on now Flash, we don't need you to be thrown into Azkaban for murder, now do we?" I wondered curiously about how she'd been given that nickname.

"Of course not," she scoffed, "I won't get caught." She struggled against Xavier's grip. Luckily for my fiancé's well being, Xavier played Chaser for Puddlemere United and so he had strong arms due to this. That being said, he was barely able to restrain the furious Domi. He whispered something in her ear and her struggles slowly reduced to nothing.

I half expected one of my other protective cousins *cough* Lucy *cough* to apparate away to commit a felony, but no one did, though I saw a fair share of murderous looks.

After a while, everyone except for me and Al migrated to the kitchen to snitch some of Gran's famous Christmas dinner. (I doubted that there would be any treacle tart by the time we actually started dinner. All of us grand kids were notorious for devouring any treacle tart within a mile radius.)

Al's guilt was written all over his face and he kept opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something before quickly snapping it closed, the effect made him resemble a goldfish. It looked like it would take a while before he would finally spit a word out, so I decided to spend this precious time to advance more with Phase Two. I willed tears to stream down my face.

"I just-I just don't know what happened, Al," I stammered. "Everything was going great between us, perfect even. I even thought that I loved him."

"Th-thought?" He stammered guiltily. I nodded my head in response.

"I just don't know anymore. He just had to ruin it by doing the one thing, the single thing that I told him not to do. I'd told him loads of times before that I wanted my significant other to actually be there when they proposed. And since he didn't fill that requirement- I just don't even know what to think anymore!" I collapsed into sobs. I was telling the truth...mostly. All right so I was playing it up, Scorp and I hadn't actually talked about proposals loads of times, a couple times yes, sometimes jokingly, but it's not like it was a main topic of our conversations. But Al didn't need to know that, and this way he'd feel so much guiltier.

Sure enough, when I looked up it appeared that his breakfast was going to make an unwelcome reappearance.

"I just don't think that I'll be able to forgive him after this," I lied. "I mean you know where I'm coming from, don't you Al? Malfoy is an egotistical git, and to be honest I'm glad we're rid of him," I continued, hating those words, but I told them convincingly nevertheless. And there it was, the second part of Phase Two: making Al feel conflicted and feel like he had to choose a side. Scorp was going to send him a letter, explaining what his side of the story would be and telling Al that he sided with him, didn't he?

Speaking of which, Scorp's stormy gray owl shot through the window-er attempted to. She must not've noticed that the windows were closed to ward off the cold. So she flew straight into the window. I fought the urge to rush to Athena's aid, but I couldn't because she was Scorp's owl, instead I had to wait until Al noticed her.

"M-Malfoy?" He asked, looking rather horrified and appalled with himself.

"Well I can't exactly call him Scorp now can I?" I replied, silently pleading that Al would notice poor Athena. Instead he made a strange choking noise.

Oh screw it, Al wasn't going to be able to notice anything in his current state, in fact he probably wouldn't notice if a metal dragon materialized and blew fire, quickly followed by a remarkably scrawny boy (that had happened before, don't ask), much less if I got up to rescue the poor freezing owl. I slowly inched toward the window and glanced up to check if Al noticed and then continued at a quicker pace, pleased that Al was preoccupied with his inner turmoil. I slowly opened the window, silently pleading for it not to creak. However, it looked like my luck had run out, I winced and froze as the window let out the loudest creak I'd ever heard. But it turned out that fortune really was on my side because Al still seemed much too preoccupied with his self-argument to take notice. I quickly snatched Athena from the ground and brought her into the warmth of the Burrow, letting her defrost (she was pretty much an owlsickle). I quickly scampered back to my previous spot on the squashy armchair. Miraculously, Al hadn't noticed my little owly escapade. So I sat back and nonchalantly said, "Al I think there's an owl for you."

Al snapped out of his thoughts, looked around seemingly disoriented, before noticing the half frozen owl on the carpet.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the owlsickle, checked if she was still alive, snatched up the letter, and then headed upstairs to read it. However, he'd forgotten to bring poor Athena with him, so I watched in amusement as he raced down the steps, seized the owl, and then sprinted back up the steps in a flash.

I figured that I should write my own letter to Scorp, informing him of the success of Phase Two. I trudged up the steps, keeping up my act in the event that someone in the kitchen reminded themselves that breathing was a necessary function and returned to the living room. (I swear once a Weasley/Potter started eating we couldn't stop. Looks like we all've got Dad's appetite.)

I entered my room, and began the vigorous hunt for parchment. Several minutes later, I did a little victory dance after finding some parchment that was stuck behind a Bent-Winged Snitches poster. I then set to the task of actually writing the letter, and was about to send it via Lightning (my owl, what, did you actually think that I could send something by lightning? Don't get me wrong that would be insanely cool, and I'm advanced but I'm not _that_ advanced.) But then I heard a loud creak from behind me and the sound of approaching footsteps. I froze, red handed.

"I just knew something was up. You acted devastated but I didn't think that you were quite devastated enough. I mean Scorpius is practically your other half, and I think that you'd be far more heartbroken if you'd actually lost him. But it looks like you really haven't lost him," she said as she walked towards me, looking at the letter in my hands. I was frozen with shock, unable to form a coherent thought.

"I'm guessing that you didn't tell us the full story, did you Rose? Or should I say Scarlet?"

**Comment who you think it is? Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Who The Hell Are Talon And Indigo?

Just A Typical Weasley Christmas, Right?: Chapter Five

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I felt bad that I hadn't updated in so long, so I decided to stop this chapter here. So I'm sorry that it's not exactly action packed and that it's not very long, but I just really felt like I should update already.**

**Quote of the Post: "Have a biscuit Potter." -Minevra McGonagall**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Who The Hell Are Talon And Indigo?

"You really think that _I'm_ a Masked Marauder. Really, Lily? I may have a couple strokes of genius at times, but I'm not to that level. They're legends, Lils. And anyway, how do you know I'm not sending Scorp an angry letter?" I asked Lily, crossing my arms and desperately trying to weasel myself out of this situation.

"Yes, Rose you are a Masked Marauder, you're Scarlet. I honestly don't know how I hadn't noticed before. The two of you are so blatantly obvious with all the scarlet stuff. I just thought that you were really into scarlet or something. And also I know that you're not sending an angry letter because one, you're acting unbelievably guilty. Two, you just called him Scorp. And three, this is probably part of an elaborate scheme to get revenge on someone. And if I were to take a guess that person's Al, seeing as you're trying to make him feel incredibly guilty," Lily explained. How did she get everything right? Then again, this was Lily. She is way too perceptive then any one should be. I gulped and then sighed. We knew this would happen eventually.

"You know Lily, you know far more than most people give you credit for. We knew this would happen eventually, we just didn't expect you to figure it out now at this moment. It's rather inconvenient timing to be perfectly honest. We're about to launch Phase Three of our master plan. But I figure I should tell you sooner rather than later because otherwise you'll just bagger us until we explain, which would effectively hinder our efforts," I said slowly and thoughtfully. I then gave her the real story of what had actually happened, and explained to her what our future plans for Al were. At the end of my tale, she was grinning wickedly.

"Rose, I know that you've got this all figured out and all and I'm sure you're going to do great, but I want in. This is such a great opportunity to get back at my brother for hexing Lorc after he caught him giving me a goodbye kiss." She sighed, and I sympathized with her. Scorp had received a fair share of hexes after we announced that we were together. I just wondered about how everyone would take our engagement. Lily seemed fine with it, then again she'd always supported our relationship and had even let out an uncharacteristic scree of delight when she heard that we were actually engaged. Maybe an extra wand would be helpful for our current prank. Lily had proven herself trustworthy and she also had an uncanny knack for finding out information that she wasn't supposed to know. She would definitely be a beneficial asset. Of course I'd have to ask Scorp first and I told her as much. She smiled in response.

"Then my only question is who the hell are Talon and Indigo? I know that you're Scarlet and that Scorp is Nightshade but I've tried and I can't figure out who Talon and Indigo are. I thought that they might be Al and Alice, but you're pranking Al so that wouldn't make much sense," she said, exasperated. I imagined that it took her a lot to admit that. Lily hated it when she didn't know crucial information. The identities of the Masked Marauders had probably been eating away at the back of her mind for the past seven years. Nevertheless, I couldn't bite back the wicked grin that spread across my face. We'd actually stumped Lily. _Lily!_

However, you my dear reader, are probably wondering exactly what Lily was. Who the hell are Talon and Indigo? Well you see, they were a rare stroke of genius on my part. After Scorp and I had come up with our nicknames I came up with another idea that would definitely ensure our escape from detentions, howlers, punishment, and worst of all our parent's knowledge of our pranks (I shudder at that thought, my mum would probably have my head.) We created two other Masked Marauders called Talon and Indigo (We chose the name Talon because we thought it sounded cool, and we chose Indigo so that it would again point suspicion onto James and his friends: Miranda Finnigan, Fred, and Amélie Delacour. Amélie had a streak of indigo in her blonde hair.) so that people would be looking for four people to punish instead of just two. (However, it was quite obvious that they weren't the Masked Marauders now since they've already graduated.)

I smirked at Lily, torturing her in her anguish to know this information. I sighed, deciding to tell her after reveling in the fact that we'd gotten the better of Lily.

"Well Lils, there's a good reason why you couldn't figure it out. It's because Talon and Indigo don't exist," I said, silently laughing at her look of utter befuddlement.

"Well, are you to explain or not? That's not exactly a satisfactory answer," Lily complained. I laughed at her and then explained the purpose (and genius) of Talon and Indigo. After I'd explained, she was gaping, her mouth dropped for so long that I worried she'd start catching flies.

"Now I understand why you guys are legends," she trailed off, "you guys are pure geniuses." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. But Lils, don't sell yourself short. You're the smartest person I know and that's saying a lot. I mean my mum is Hermione Weasley for Merlin's sake! But you were the only one that was able to piece our clues together. And I think that you'd become an essential asset, maybe even a permanent one," I told her, smiling. Her eyes widened, realizing what I was implying.

"Of course, I'd have to ask Scorp first, so don't get your hopes up, but I think that you're definitely Masked Marauder material. And if this works out our legacy would be carried on for a little longer," I told her. She gave me the biggest grin in response.

Several minutes and a floo message later, I grinned at Lily.

"So do you like the sound of Talon or Indigo better?" I asked her. She uncharacteristically squealed with happiness, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

Once she calmed down, she said, "I like Indigo. Suits me better, don't you think?"

"It's perfect," I grinned.

**Don't forget to review. Again sorry about this action-less chapter, but I felt bad for leaving you guys on that sort of cliffy for so long. ****I'll try to update soon, but school is starting so no ****guarantees. Again, I'm really sorry about this.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Snowballs Strike Back

Just A Typical Weasley, Christmas, Right?: Chapter 6

**Guys I am so, so sorry for not updating in forever. I know that this is literally the most unsatisfying and lame excuse but I really was busy. I wrote whenever I could, and I finally was able to get it up. Also, I'd like to thank you again for continuing with this story, especially if you reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

**Quote of the Post: "All's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both." -Ron**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

The Snowballs Strike Back

"Are you ready for your first prank as a Masked Marauder, Indigo?" I asked Lily. She smiled at the use of her new title.

"Oh, Merlin yes. I can't wait to see the look on his face," she said, a devilish grin spread across her face.

I messed up my hair and willed tears to my eyes. I deemed myself sufficiently heartbroken and then turned to Lily and said, "Alright, Phase Three's a go."

We went down the stairs, Lily skipping happily down the stairs, dragging me behind her so that we could sufficiently keep up our act.

"You know, you're a pretty brilliant actress, Rosie," Lily whispered, "if I didn't know you so well, I wouldn't have known that you were faking it."

I blushed at her compliment and said, "Maybe it just runs in the family." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Alright, let's stop this little love fest, or else we'll get nothing done," I chided. She laughed.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit too sappy for my liking. What do you think Al's face will look like? I'm guessing a mix of confuzzled and shock," Lily replied as she happily imagined her brother's reaction to his well-earned comeuppance.

"We'll just have to see, but if I were to bet than I'd say he'll be horrified and shocked but then it might turn into anger," I reasoned. I knew Al well enough (we have been each other's second best mate, behind Alice and Scorp, for seven years) to guess his reaction. Well, that and I'd seen his reactions to James' pranks on him countless times before. After all, he was James' favorite target, behind annoying gits that is. But after all that's come to pass over the past 24 hours, I'm beginning to doubt whether or not there was much of a difference after all. Don't get me wrong, I'd still do a great deal for him, but no one, NO ONE, not even one of my best friends, would try to come between Scorp and I and come out of it unpranked.

Lily and I reached the bottom of the landing, only to hastily dive onto the floor, narrowly avoiding a flying lamp that shattered against the wall, missing James by inches. I cautiously looked for the source of the offending object, only to discover that it was Domi who was blood red with anger.

"THAT'S FOR THE PINK HAIR!" Domi yelled. A jet of red light shot out of her wand and rocketed towards James, hitting him in the chest despite his attempts to counter it.

"AND THAT WAS FOR BEING AN ARROGANT AND IRRITATING GIT!" She shrieked at James who was now bright pink from the ends of his hair right down to the tips of his toes. After holding back a shriek of laughter and calming myself down, I motioned for Lily to follow me while they were distracted with James' new hue.

"AND FRED DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE COMING OUT OF THIS UNSCATHED! I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT!" I heard Domi yell from behind us.

We slipped into the kitchen, Lily pulling me behind her.

"Hey Al!" She said, getting his attention. His head shot up and he looked over at us. His face turned ash gray when he saw my heartbroken state. Merlin, that kid needed acting lessons.

"What's it Lily?" He asked, trying to appear casual and nonchalant and failing terribly.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to partake in chucking blindingly white spheres at each other," she replied. Al looked at her as though she'd just proclaimed that she was secretly a unicorn.

"I mean do you want to have a snowball fight, dummy?" She clarified. He made an "oh" expression.

"It might help Rosie feel a little better," she stage whispered. Al's cheerful demeanor dropped, replaced by blatant guilt. I will never know how everyone else didn't piece together that Al was responsible. That bloke couldn't act to save his life. I bit back a laugh, now completely sure that it was the right decision to make that girl a Masked Marauder. She was a natural.

"I-I'll go get Ali," he stammered.

"Oh no! You don't have to!" Lily protested quickly, Al gave her a confuzzled look and I shot her a pointed glance. "I mean, we don't want to bother her or anything," she recovered. It definitely wasn't her best excuse, but somehow Al bought it. I made a mental note to help Lily work on her excuses.

The three of us trotted outside into the snowy wonderland that was your stereotypical winter. I resisted the urge to leap into a powdery snow bank.

"Now the rules are simple," Lily declared, "we're going to do this the Muggle way since some of us are underage, so no magic." Al groaned, and I followed suit, keeping up my act. "Hey, hey now. No complaining. It's not my fault that I'm underage!" She exclaimed. Al and I exchanged a glance. We both knew that Lily never followed that particular law. "Alright, now that that's settled. The teams are Rose and me against Al," Lily determined.

"That's hardly fair!" Al protested, "there's only one of me and there's two of you. Let me just go get Ali. I'm sure she won't mind and that way the teams will be even."

"We're already out here there's no use in going back inside and getting her," Lily reasoned. "And anyway, just look at Rosie, Al. She's not exactly in her regular state," she whispered to him, just loud enough so that I could hear them. The look of guilt on his face was so sincere that I began to feel bad for the bloke. All that he had to do was to confess and tell me why the bloody hell he'd do something like this. Then we could just go back to being each other's best friend again. I must admit that I missed his overprotective manner, his surprisingly good advice, his awkwardness, and how he always thought that he should help anyone as much as he possibly could. I missed him even though this whole soap opera worthy mess had only been going on for less than twenty-four hours. But it wasn't only that, I realized. I couldn't remember the last real conversation that we'd had at Hogwarts. We were supposed to be best friends and I couldn't remember the last one on one conversation that I'd had with him. I'm a terrible best friend, aren't I? Maybe we'd just gotten distracted by all the rubbish happening around us. Oh poor Al, it was probably eating away at him. He probably thought that he was worthless because he couldn't directly help. Load of rubbish, that is. I know that the big battle is still coming. And it was going to be worse than anything that we could ever imagine. But surprisingly, I found that I wasn't scared. We would prepare the best we could for the oncoming battle, and we would protect each other with everything we had. But I had to trust my friends; I had to trust my family. That's why I had to figure out why Al had done this, that way I could completely trust him again. But the thing about Al was that if you asked him a direct question about something that was serious then he would either sigh and reluctantly tell you, or he would give you a cold shoulder and you'd never get an answer. Pranking, on the other hand, almost always worked. All that I wanted was to have my best friend back. Somewhere along the line we'd forgotten that we were best friends first. We were always there for each other, ever since the start. Before we went to Hogwarts, it was just me and him. We would watch the stars shoot across the sky and wonder where they came from. We would make up ludicrous stories to explain away things that we didn't know. We'd laugh the hours away and tease each other mercilessly. We had splash fights, mud battles, played Quidditch, me laughing at how in the world the son of Harry "youngest Seeker in a century" Potter and Ginny "Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies" Weasley could ever have had a child that was so horrendous at Quidditch. We scoured the woods for hidden secrets and battled imaginary monsters. I missed him, I missed him so much. We knew each other so well and I hoped that he understood why I had to do this.

"Alright! Now remember, no magic!" Lily exclaimed gleefully, snapping me out of my stupor. She was having way too much fun with that rule. We all knew that she'd break it at the first opportunity that presented itself.

"Ready set go!" She shouted and we raced to our opposing sides and hastily began to build a fort with our frozen bare hands.

"Lils, now you know what to do right?" I asked her. She nodded in response. We made a towering mountain of snowballs after constructing a suitable fort. I let out a breath.

"Okay, why don't you charm that half and I'll charm the others," I questioned as the first snowballs bombarded our fort. She gasped.

"But Rosie! I'm underage I can't do magic!" She teased in mock-seriousness. I laughed at her.

"Let's just do this, yeah?" I said while charming the snowballs. She followed suit. The spell was complicated, as it was a variation of an enchantment that I'd learned from my mum, which she'd used sometime during her 5th year. It took a little while to successfully adapt the spell, but after a while Scorp and I finally perfected it. I guess you could say we'd saved it for a rainy day

Once all the snowballs were charmed, I figured that Al had sent roughly seventy snowballs our way and Lily and I still hadn't been hit yet. I'd almost forgotten how dreadful Al's aim was. I gingerly gave the majority of the snowballs to Lily since she had impeccable aim; she was a Chaser after all. I chucked the first couple snowballs at Al, feeling a wave of glee as I nailed him in the chest. (I know, I know, I'm a terrible best friend, but have you ever delivered revenge by snowball? It's very rewarding and incredibly satisfying.) Lily and I launched the snowballs into the air, almost all of them hitting its intended target. When all of them were gone, Lily and I peeked out of our fort and declared our victory. We ran to where Al's measly fort was and found Al buried under a mountain of snow. He groaned and brushed the snow off of him so that he could stand up.

"Lily! I thought that you said that Rose wouldn't be her normal dominating self!" He said incredulously. She shrugged, smirking from our success. I had a permanent smile etched on my face, soaring from the success of our prank. All we had to do was add water and then presto! We had a pranked Al! I might have to get Scorp to come over just to see our results. Screw the fact that our cover would be blown, Scorp would want the look on Al's face to be forever engraved into his mind. Oh, the look on Al's face would be priceless!

"I'm going to take a shower and warm up after that," he said. Talk about convenience, right? But I knew that he'd do that, he's rather predictable. Lily and I hid our smirks and simply nodded at him, anticipating our results.

We tramped inside, only to be thrown back into the middle of the Prank War. Fred pushed past us, desperately looking for an escape route before sprinting to the kitchen where there were bound to be some witnesses. Domi stormed after him, seeking revenge. Al parted ways with us, barely avoiding a bucket of snow from falling onto his head.

Lily and I traversed to the kitchen, thinking that we'd nab some treacle tart. When we got there we had to dive onto the floor, narrowly dodging a stray jinx. Oh Merlin! We'd forgotten that Domi and Fred went this way. We scampered out, valuing our well being just a little more than our shared love for treacle tart, and found ourselves in the family room. We collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily, before jumping up hastily. The couch was already occupied by a sleeping Alice.

"Oi!" She yelled in surprise before falling off the couch and onto a heap on the floor. She grumbled.

"Hey have you two seen Al?" She asked after calming down.

"He's in the shower. But I'm sure he wouldn't mi-" Lily said suggestively, causing me to stomp on her foot to get her to efficiently shut up. I did NOT need that imagine engrained into my mind. "OW! ROSE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She exclaimed. I gave her a pointed look. She opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by a piercing scream coming from upstairs. Lily and I exchanged a mischievous glance.

"What the hell was that?" Alice questioned, alarmed.

"We should check that out. Don't you think so Rosie?" Lily asked, attempting nonchalance.

"Why yes, I think that we should," I answered, matching her tone.

The three of us rushed up the stairs, trying to find the source of the scream. We found Al staring open mouthed at the mirror in the hall, a towel wrapped around his waist. Lily and I burst out laughing, and Alice joined in. Al was green, and I don't mean the type of green that you get when you're feeling ill, I mean emerald green. But that wasn't the best part. The word "snoop" was printed across his face in gigantic blood red letters. He turned and looked at us. His eyes narrowed, and then he sighed.

"I guess I really do deserve this," he said to me, "after doing that to you and Scorp." Alice gasped at that tidbit of information.

"Al why would you-" she began, only to be cut off by Al.

"Just let me explain," he requested. He took a deep breath and continued, "There's really no reason that can justify what I did, but first let me say that I really didn't want to do it." I was confuzzled. Why would he do it if he didn't want to do it? I glanced at Alice and Lily and saw similar expressions on their faces.

"You see, a while back James and I made a bet. It was a really long time ago when you and Scorp got in a huge fight. It was a stupid bet, it really was. He bet that if you thought that Scorp had forgotten something that you cared a lot about then the two of you would break it off. I automatically said that nothing could break the two of you apart, the two of you were so close," he closed his eyes, shaking his head at himself. "I was so stupid," he continued, "James said that if I was so sure then why wouldn't I prove it. I said no, I didn't want to do anything that had the off chance to break you lot apart. He said that I obviously didn't have enough faith in the two of you if I wasn't willing to prove it. Again, I said no, I knew that he was just trying to worm his way into my brain. He'd tried that one too many times," Al sighed. "He asked me if I would be willing to wager. He somehow knew that Ali and I were getting serious," Al ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. "He said that if I didn't pluck up the courage to ask Ali to marry me by the time it was the Christmas of my seventh year, then I'd have to give the ring to Rose in a present in Scorpius' name." All of us gasped. Ali had her hand to her mouth and had tears streaming down her face.

"I somehow figured that I'd pluck up the courage. I was so sure that I would definitely do it. I mean I was a Gryffindor after all, of course I'd pluck up the courage," Al said, tears glistened in his eyes. "So I took his wager, thinking that it was out of the question that I wouldn't do it, that I wouldn't have other things to worry about. Like what my sister and her friends were doing behind my back," he gave Lily a pointed look, and her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Don't think that I haven't picked up on this stuff, Lils. I've noticed how the three of you get really serious and how secretive the three of you get," he told her. "And what my best friends were so obviously keeping from me. The deadline sort of just caught up to me and I choked. So I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry to all of you." He looked ashamed of himself. I had tears in my eyes and I rushed forward and crushed him in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered in his ear.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, "I'm the one that messed up, what are you apologizing for?"

"For that," I said, gesturing to his new colors. His eyes widened.

"That was you?" He questioned. He pulled back and looked at me as though he was seeing a new person. "But that means-that means that-" he trailed off.

"Yeah," I said, I faint smile on my face, "Yeah I am."

"Wow," he responded, I laughed at the look of wonder on his multi-colored face.

"Wait…so does that mean that you know how to get rid of this," he gestured at his body. I laughed at him.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

"What? You jinxed me without knowing the counter curse?" He asked, shocked.

"Hey Al?" I asked, pulling him back into a tight hug and changing the topic at the same time.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Right back at you," he whispered, "Hey Rose, would you mind letting go? You're squishing me." I laughed and then backed up, giving Lily and Ali some time with Al. After they had a while with him Al turned to me.

"Hey Rosie?" He inquired.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Does this mean that you and Scorp really are engaged?" He asked me. Alice turned towards me and raised her hand.

"I'd like to know that too," she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I said, loving, that it was true, "Scorp and I are engaged."

"Well that's some interesting information," a voice said from around the corner.

**Who do you think it is? Please Review!**


End file.
